La primera vez de Sherlock
by VictorTies
Summary: Sherlock decide enfrantarse a la realidad y asimilar sus sentimientos por John


Era otra tarde aburrida sin casos en Baker Street, hacía apenas una hora que la señora Hudson les había dejado el té en la sala, pero solo John se había tomado su taza mientras hojeaba el periódico. Sherlock seguía igual que por la mañana, tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados en su posición de pensar, estaba profundamente enajenado paseando por su palacio mental intentando encajar algunas piezas que le faltaban en casos antiguos.  
>John levantó la vista de las hojas, dobló el periódico y se limitó a observarle sonriendo.<br>-No hagas eso…-Gruñó sin abrir los ojos.  
>-¿El qué?-Preguntó medio riéndose<br>-Pensar en mi. Me distrae. –Habló seco. Este comentario hizo reír a John. Negó y se levantó para estirarse un poco.  
>-Deberíamos salir un poco. Y a ti debería darte el sol en el algún momento-Comentó burlón<br>-Típico.-Siguió sin moverse.  
>-¿Al cine, a comprar? Sigue sin haber leche.- Se acercó a él y le miró desde arriba. El otro simplemente abrió un ojo, resopló y volvió a cerrarlo.- No deberías estar todo el día ahí tumbado.<br>-Se me ocurren mejores cosas que las que estás proponiendo y todas las puedo hacer sin salir a la calle.-Abrió los ojos y le miró serio-No entiendo la necesidad de salir si tengo todo lo que necesito a dos pasos. Además, fuera hay gente.

John rió y se dio por vencido. Se fue a la ducha sin decir nada, necesitaba relajarse. Cerró la puerta, se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua caliente, se enjabonó tomándose su tiempo y después de aclararse abrió la cortina y se encontró a Sherlock tendiéndole una toalla sin mirarle.  
>-¡Joder, Sherlock!-Dio un pequeño respingo asustado y tomó la toalla enfadado- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó más curioso que enfadado.<br>-Esta mañana hice un experimento que requería toallas y no quedaba ninguna-Se notaba culpabilidad en sus palabras. Siguió hablando rápido –Pensaba reponerlas antes de que te ducharas pero he estado ocupado y hasta que no he notado tu ausencia no he reparado en ello.-Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.  
>-Sherlock.- Tras ponerse la toalla le había escuchado ruborizado, su compañero se giró y le miró a los ojos- Gracias.- Sonrió antes de salir por la puerta dejándole a solas. John acabó de secarse y fue a su habitación.<br>Dejó la toalla en una silla y se paseó desnudo por la habitación con tranquilidad, observando en el armario qué ponerse. Eligió una de sus mejores camisas y la miró confuso.  
>-Esa te sentará bien con los pantalones grises.<br>El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a Sherlock sentado en su escritorio manipulando algo que no alcanzó a ver.  
>-¡Sherlock!-Protestó tapándose con lo primero que encontró.<br>Éste le miró de reojo e hizo un gesto con la mano. Se levantó y le miró a los ojos.  
>-No me importa, no me molesta. Es algo bastante normal el pasear desnudo tras la ducha o el baño, se encuentra en nuestro instinto básico el necesitar secarnos al aire. Pero lo traducimos como una pereza al vestirnos que…-Miró a John y sabía que había dejado de escucharle hace unos minutos, estaba furioso pero el detective no se explicaba por qué.<br>-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Preguntó incómodo.  
>-Devolverte eso.-Señaló a lo que había encima de la mesa- Lo tomé prestado sin informarte, se rompió e intentaba arreglarlo…<br>-¿Cómo has entrado sin que me enterase?-Preguntó tajante sin dejar a su compañero acabar.  
>Sherlock rió suave y le miró sonriendo.<br>-Estabas bastante ocupado hablando con tus camisas…-Le miró de arriba abajo.-Pero una camisa solo taparía lo mejor de ti.  
>John se ruborizó y le dio la espalda furioso, tiró la camisa con que se cubría a un lado y se giró para mirarle serio.<br>-Si tanto me deseas, ¿por qué no eres capaz de admitirlo?- Habló tranquilo mientras ponía la mano en su cadera.  
>Sherlock miró al suelo y salió de la habitación en silencio.<p>

El médico estuvo un largo rato tirado en la cama sin saber si bajar, si vestirse y salir corriendo o si obviar el tema y seguir fingiendo que el detective no contemplaba sentimientos de ese tipo.  
>Pero sus pensamientos se vieron respondidos con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Allí estaba Sherlock, mirándole en silencio, pero esto ya no le importaba, ni se molestó en taparse ni en mirarle, contempló el techo sin decir nada, esperando a que él dijera algo.<br>Pero no fue así, su compañero se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el estómago con sus dedos, haciendo que John cerrara los ojos confuso, sin querer mirarle aun.  
>-John… ¿estás enfadado? –Susurró con voz melosa.<br>-No es eso.-Susurró con los ojos cerrados pero sonrió de medio lado disfrutando de las caricias de su amigo.-Solo… me confundes.  
>-Pensaba que estaba bastante claro.<br>-¿Qué?-Abrió los ojos emocionado. -¿A qué te refieres?- Le miró confuso, haciéndose el tonto.  
>-Ya sabes… -Dijo a media voz sonrojado. Acarició su pecho y subió hasta su cara. Le tomó la barbilla y le besó con suavidad-No se me dan bien las palabras.<br>John le miró perplejo. Sin saber qué decir, su cara también se tornó roja, comenzó a temblar emocionado.  
>-¿Tienes frío?- Dijo Sherlock preocupado.- ¿Quieres vestirse? –Se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio para moverse pero el médico se abalanzó sobre él besándole con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el pelo.<br>-Maldito seas Sherlock.-Gruñó contra sus labios mientras seguía besándole.  
>-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?- Le miró confuso a los ojos, pero solo recibió más besos furiosos por respuesta.<br>John se subió encima de él y siguió besándole con pasión, acariciándole, pero notó que el detective no se movía.  
>-¿Pasa algo Sher?- Preguntó preoupado.<br>-No, ¿por qué?- Sonreía con la mirada.  
>-No me acaricias…-Le miró triste.<br>-Lo siento… es…-cerró los ojos y el médico vio como se sonrojaba de nuevo- La primera vez que hago esto en serio y no sabía muy bien…  
>Tomó las manos de su compañero y las llevó a sus costados desnudos, le besó en los labios y recorrió su cuello haciendo lo mismo. Sherlock comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad y bajó con timidez hasta su culo, John le miró a los ojos sonriendo de medio lado y le besó en la frente.<br>-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.-Comentó con dulzura mientras le quitaba la camiseta. Le lamió el cuello bajando hasta su clavícula, le mordió en el lugar con suavidad haciendo gemir inesperadamente a su compañero, sonrió satisfecho y bajó para quitarle los pantalones.  
>Se sorprendió al descubrir que como había sospechado siempre no llevaba ropa interior con el pijama, observó su erección encantado.<br>-Vaya.- Dijo sin poder evitarlo.  
>-¿Qué pasa?- Se incorporó preocupado para observar lo mismo.<br>-Nada…- Sonrió sin poder apartar la vista- Solo que es… -Le miró y enmudeció sin saber cómo continuar.  
>-¿Es…?- Susurró burlón entendiendo a lo que se refería. John apartó la mirada y se tumbó a su lado abrazándole para sentirle cerca, volvió a besarle con pasión, sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose y acariciándose. El detective tomó la iniciativa, bajó la mano hasta el miembro de su compañero y lo agarró con firmeza, comenzó a masturbarle con suavidad. John le puso la mano encima y le marcó el ritmo ayudándole, le miró a los ojos.<br>-Sherlock…- Susurró tímido.- Está algo seco…  
>Como si de una orden se tratase se incorporó y se situó con mimo entre las piernas de su amigo, le acarició con suavidad las piernas subiendo hasta su pelvis, miró satisfecho el falo erecto del médico, como si fuera la primera vez que viese algo así y lo lamió con timidez, sin introducírselo en la boca.<br>-¿Así? –Le miró inocente y siguió haciéndolo.  
>-Si…-Gimió y le acarició el pelo. –También puedes hacerlo con la boca. –Propuso.<br>Hizo lo que le decía, subió y bajó haciendo presión con sus labios, jugando con la lengua, se centró en darle placer como si el tiempo no existiera, haciendo que su amigo se retorciera de placer, gimiendo con suavidad y dejándole jugar con su pelo.  
>Entonces John tomó las riendas, se incorporó excitado e hizo que se separara, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le besó.<br>-¿Es tu primera vez…con un hombre?-Preguntó curioso.  
>Sherlock asintió algo avergonzado, y su compañero le tumbó en la cama con suavidad y él a su lado, le besó y fue bajando dándole pequeños besos por el pecho, la tripa y debajo del ombligo, hasta llegar a su miembro. Le lamió sin dilación desde la base hasta la punta, jugando con ella haciendo círculos con su lengua, se la introdujo haciendo que el dominado respirara excitado agarrándose a las sábanas perdiendo el control de sus actos. El médico paró y sonrió al darse cuenta de que le miraba con pena, deseando que acabara el trabajo.<br>-Espera, quiero hacer algo mejor… -adelantó dejando a Sherlock pensativo.  
>Se dirigió a la mesita y sacó lubricante, se aplicó en los dedos y comenzó a aplicarlo en su entrada con suavidad, sin forzarle. El chico gimió con suavidad y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, posteriormente John le introdujo cuidadosamente un dedo por completo, volviendo loco de placer a su compañero, lo movió en círculos para abrirle y le introdujo otro dedo, le observó tensarse y arrugar las sábanas en sus puños, le metió un tercero haciéndole gemir con fuerza y cuando le notó preparado entró dentro de él con su miembro y le abrazó sin moverse, sintiéndole estrecharse por la tensión.<br>Sherlock le abrazó con fuerza, le estaba llenando por completo y esto hacía que se nublaran sus sentidos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en John invadiéndole física y mentalmente, haciéndole perder el control, relajándose como nunca se había permitido, rendido ante las acciones de su amigo, consintiendo que entrara y saliera a su voluntad, llevándose su virginidad con él, disfrutándole.  
>El otro se centró en darle placer como si le fuera la vida en ello, estudiando sus reacciones y aumentando el ritmo deseoso de hacerle llegar al orgasmo, tomó la erección de su compañero y le masturbó con suavidad sin dejar de moverse, concentrado en sus respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos incesantes al ritmo de sus acciones. Aumentó la velocidad y acabó dentro de él entre espasmos y abrazándole con fuerza, el detective se corrió tras sentir su líquido caliente escapando de su compañero. Tras salir de él, el médico se tumbó a su lado tembloroso y le besó, se quedó relajándose entre sus brazos, recibió por respuesta un beso el pelo.<br>-John…  
>-¿Sí?<br>-Me alegro de haber esperado tanto…

Le besó con suavidad, le acarició el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido y observándole acabó por cerrar los ojos completamente relajado.


End file.
